


We're Gonna Make It

by julietophelia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietophelia/pseuds/julietophelia
Summary: "I've got your love and you know you got mine"Post-2x20





	We're Gonna Make It

Sweet Pea bolted the moment the doctors took Fangs away. They tried to stop him, but even his dad couldn’t hold him back. He shouted something about the Bulldogs, his eyes murderous, and broke free, running out the door into the night. 

“Should we go after him?” Toni asked.

“No. No, you two stay put. It’s chaos out there.”

“We can’t abandon him.” He moved towards the door, but his dad blocked his path.

“I said stay put, boy.”

He accepted his orders and followed Toni to the waiting room. Toni sank into a chair and pulled him down next to her. He wondered if he should call Archie to warn him, and then felt guilty for wondering. Archie had come to help him tonight. They wanted the same thing, peace. Archie wouldn’t hurt Sweet Pea. Would he?

Was Sweet Pea right? Had one of Archie’s former gang shot Fangs? One of their own classmates, who they saw almost every day. Surely not Kevin, and he wasn’t a Bulldog, anyway. Moose would have plenty of motive. Reggie had been shoving him into lockers since elementary school, and burned with hatred towards the Serpents, but was he a killer?

Archie didn’t answer, anyway. He texted him and hoped he saw it. Hoped Archie wasn’t bleeding out somewhere like Fangs.

“I told him he wouldn’t die,” he whispered. Toni squeezed his hand. He looked at her, silent and oddly still. She always went quiet when she was scared. He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together.

The waiting room filled up with people injured by the riots outside. The cops came, and he argued with them, chewed out that new Sheriff who hadn’t done a damn thing to help them, who’d spat _Serpent_ like it was a curse. The anger felt better than the fear and the helplessness.

At one in the morning his dad pressed a cup of coffee into his hands and told them Fangs was stable. That’s what made Toni cry, like she didn’t have to be strong anymore.

“Hey. It’s okay.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.”

He turned to his dad. “Maybe I should go home, get a change of clothes.” He’d folded up the cuffs of his shirt so he wouldn’t see the bloodstains.

“Try to get some rest while you’re at it. It’s going to be awhile before Fangs can have visitors.”

“Toni, come with me? You look exhausted.”

She nodded, drying her eyes, and stood.

His dad pulled him aside before they left.

“Straight home, and be careful.”

“Of course.”

He hugged him for a long time, and pretended not to hear the faint sniffling by his shoulder.

—

“We have to find Sweet Pea,” Toni said as they got on their bikes. “He’s out there doing something stupid, I know it.”

“You need to sleep, Toni. We’ll be lucky to get across the tracks without crashing. And I promised my dad we wouldn’t go looking for him.”

She bit her lip and eventually agreed.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“I’ll just go to Sunnyside with you. I’ve got some clothes at my grandpa’s place.”

They rode along the edge of town by Fox Forest to avoid the worst of the rioting. The further south they got, the more things were on fire, and Jughead began to worry they’d arrive at Sunnyside to find it ablaze. But once they passed the Wyrm everything was quiet.

Toni jumped when she stepped into the trailer, and Jughead realized he’d forgotten about their guest.

“Joaquin?”

“Topaz.” He grinned and hugged her.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I should have called you,” Jughead said.

“What’s going on? Where’s Fangs? The sooner we get going the better.”

“That’s the thing. No one’s escaping tonight.”

Joaquin looked between the two of them.

“Toni, what’s he talking about?”

“There was a mob outside the station, and Fangs— he got hurt. Someone shot him.”

“He’s at the hospital,” he explained. “They say he’s going to make it.”

Joaquin gaped at them. He’d known Fangs a lot longer than Jughead had, longer than any of them except for Sweet Pea.

“I have to go.”

“Be careful,” Toni said. “It’s crazy out there.”

Joaquin barely seemed to hear her as he slipped out the door. She shrugged off her flannel and grimaced at the spots of blood.

“The shower’s through here,” he said, pointing towards the bedroom. “Ladies first.”

When he stepped back to let her through she followed him instead. She clutched his collar like it was the only thing keeping her upright.

“Toni,” was all he got out before her lips were on his. It was a soft kiss, like the first time.

They stripped off their clothes right there in the hallway. He tugged off her beanie at the same moment she tugged off his, and it made him laugh even though it wasn’t particularly funny. He just needed to laugh at something. He needed to feel something good. He peeled off her top and paused to watch her as she made quick work of his jacket, his flannel, his t-shirt.

The shower was too small for two people to do anything more than stand. He washed her hair. She melted into his touch and it felt strangely more intimate than anything they’d done before. They brushed against each other constantly in a way that was more awkward than erotic. He still got hard, and he heard her sharp intake of breath when she noticed.

“Okay?” he asked, sliding his hands over her hips, her waist, cupping her breasts. She nodded and leaned back against him.

He turned off the water and they stumbled out. She kissed him hungrily this time. He lifted her onto the sink. She was so light, so tiny. But strong, he reminded himself, feeling her toned arms.

He got her off with his fingers, mouthing at her breasts. She wrapped a towel around herself after and he felt suddenly awkward standing there naked, dripping water all over the floor, until she pulled him down for another kiss and took his hand.

She led him to the bedroom and spread the towel out on the edge of the bed before guiding him down. Then she knelt, sweeping back her hair, to take him into her mouth. 

—

When they’d dried off and he’d found clean boxers and a shirt for Toni, he curled up next to her.

“We really should look for Sweet Pea,” she muttered, “or go back to the hospital.”

“Just an hour, okay? Sleep for an hour, and then we’ll go.”

He kissed her cheek and she hummed something like acceptance, already half asleep.

He had so many friends he needed to protect, so many enemies coming down on them. But Fangs was going to live, and Toni was here with him, and for now that would have to be enough.


End file.
